1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an LCD apparatus having an improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, touch screen technologies are widely applied to electronic instruments such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) or a mobile communication device.
In a touch screen LCD apparatus, a ripple phenomenon sometimes appears on the LCD panel when a user touches a surface of the LCD panel. This ripple phenomenon, which is highly undesirable, is caused by swelling of the liquid crystal when the user repeatedly touches a certain area on the surface of the LCD panel.
In an attempt to prevent the ripple phenomenon, a column spacer has been formed inside the LCD panel to support the surface that is touched during use. However, since the column spacer is uniformly distributed inside the LCD panel, use of these spacers is often accompanied by loss of efficiency/quality in other aspects, such as image quality. This is because the occurrence and the extent of the LCD panel deformation varies depending on the location of the panel that is touched by the user even if the user touches the different locations at the same force.